The Not-So-Amazing Race
Plot 13 contestants started their first challenge by having an eating relay. However, Tyne ate all 7 courses which changed the challenge into a race from the starting line. The Mics found Jessie's shirt lying around with fake blood stains (curtosey of Chris) and Jessie was separtated from her team and encountered severe injuries. She later finds an extra set of her clothes, and once Jessie crossed the finish, she beat up Chris. Meanwhile, Tyne had a fight with Charlotte during the challenge. The Killer Mics won by having only 1 penalty point whereas the loser Allstars had 3 and they faced elimination. Cindi was the first voted out because of her sexist comments about women. Quotes Chris:Last time on Total Drama Smackdown... Chris: 13 contestants arrive at an abandonned shopping mall where they were put into teams, shown around the mall and had some free time. Who will be cut first? Who will be fucked up? Find out here on Total... Drama... Smackdown! Heidi: Conf Ok, I have no idea what our first challenge will be but I hope I don't smear my makeup. Bec: Conf I'm pretty scared that I might be cut first. However, if I'm cut like 7th or even 8th, I might be kinda popular. Chris: Loudspeaker Attention housemates, please report to the Food Court, immediantly! Joy: Conf Ah shit! It's an eating challenge! 10 minutes later: Chris: Welcome to your first challenge! It's an eating relay! Mics, since you have 1 less player than the Allstars, one of you must eat 2 courses. Jessie: I'll do that! Chris: Thank you, Jess. Now Course 1 is spaghetti with whipped cream. Bec: Yuck! Chris: Course 2 is hotdogs but the sausages are replaced by *snickers* horse penises. Mandii: Oh ew! Chris: Course 3 is... huh? *Tyne eats all 7 courses, burps* Chris: TYNE!?!? WHAT THE FUCK!?!? Tyne: Sorry, Chris, I was hungry. Chris: Ok, new challenge! Follow me! 20 minutes later... Britney: Thank god Tyne tackled the disgusting crap we were about to eat. Bec: I know, right? Chris: Everyone, put on these blindfolds! Jessie: Conf What the fuck, Chris? You're such a Dou.... 50 minutes later... Heidi: Oh god! We're lost! Mandii: Hey, there's a note! Benjamin: *reads note* For this challenge, you have 3 hours to get from the starting line to the mall. Warning, if you take more than 3 hours from start to finish, your team will recieve a penalty for each player late. The winning team is the team who has the most unlate players. Charlotte: 10, 11, 12... where's Jessie? Joy: Oh no! Jessie's dead! Chris killed her while we were all blindfolded! Heidi: I found Jessie's shirt! Eew! It's got bloodstains on it! Elsewhere... Jessie: Where am I? Jessie: Holy crap! Chris took off my shirt! Charlotte: Okay, it's been an hour and I... holy shit! There's the mall! *runs to the mall* Joy: Heidi! Tyne! Julian! Charlotte's found the mall! Let's follow her! Julian: Conf Okay, we did follow the Nerdette, but it turned out that it was the wrong place. Tyne: Fuck! It's a hardware store! Thanks a lot, Brainy dick! Charlotte: Hey! Don't mock my intellegence! Tyne: How 'bout you shut the fuck up, Charlotte? Joy: Conf Okay, Tyne's gotta go cause she abused my sister! 15 minutes later... B-Boy: Bec! I found the finish! Bec: Yayers! *B-Boy and Bec run to the finish* Chris: Congrats, Bec and B-Boy! You made it just in time! Jessie: Oh god, it's like 5 degrees out here and here I am without a top on! I bet there aren't any guys around here. *falls down cliff, screams* Jessie: Conf That fall off the cliff cost half of my clothes! Even my shoes. Chris McLean is such a... 2 hours later... Mandii: We made it, Britney! Britney: Oh yeah and just in time too. Hold on, where's Cindi? Julian: Okay, we all made it. However, Jessie's missing and I have her shirt. Tyne: Chris, we have some bad news. One of the Killer Mics is dead. Chris: You mean Jessie? I relocated her to a different place and took her shirt off and smeared it with ketchup! Meanwhile... Jessie: Ok, I'm almost out of clothing so I must find something to keep me warm since I'm shivering! Wait a moment! What do I see here? Jessie: Oh my god! Someone left me an extra set of my clothes! Hey! My 6 is now a 9! What the fuck!? 30 minutes later.. Chris: Okay. 1 Mic is missing so the Mics get 1 penalty point. Allstars are missing 3 so The Killer Mics win this week! Jessie: *arrives* Chris! Why did you steal my shirt in the first place!? Chris: It was for ratings! Jessie: *gets angry, tackles Chris* Chris: Oww! 3 hours later... B-Guy: So, we won? Benjamin: Did we lose? Cindi: Aw fuck! We lost. Chris: Ben, Cindi and B-Guy. Glad you made it. Your team is heading to elimination. Cindi: What!? Shit! 20 minutes later... Bec: Okay guys, we must choose someone to vote out. Cindi: Let's vote out a girl so this team can be so manly! I'm part dude you know! *Bec, Britney and Mandii gasp* Mandii: What's wrong with having girls on our team, tomboy? *chokes Cindi* Cindi: I'm just saying that girls are weak. Britney: Tell me that boys are smarter than girls. Cindi: I just want to knock out every girl here so I can be the top girl. Bec: Let's vote Cindi off! 50 minutes later... Chris: Welcome Screaming Allstars to the very first elimination ceremony ever. Under your seats are voting devices where you can secretly vote out the person you want. No peeking! B-Boy {Benjamin} Bec {Cindi} Benjamin {B-Guy} B-Guy {Bec} Britney {Cindi} Cindi {B-Guy} Mandii {Cindi} Chris: The votes have been cast. Whoever doesn't recieve a bag full of Gumballs will take the Carpark of Shame and catch The Bus of Losers. Britney: Conf Cindi's goin' down! Chris: And the Gumballs go to... Mandii, with 0 votes. B-Boy, with 0 votes. Britney, with 0 votes also. Bec, with 1 vote. Bec: Conf B-Guy, this is for you! *raises middle finger* Chris: Benjamin, with 1 vote. Chris: Only 1 bag left. Whoever's name I don't call, report to the Car Park of Shame. And the last bag goes to.... B-Guy, with 2 votes. Cindi: Wha... Chris: Cindi. You have 25 minutes to pack your shit before your CP of Shame becomes The CP of Pain. Cindi: This is bogus. Some team. You are all a bunch of shiiiiiii.... *kicked by Chris* Chris: 1 down. 12 to go. Who will be booted out next? Find out on Total Drama Smackdown! Trivia *The title reference for this episode is 'The Amazing Race'. *This is the last episode Cindi competes. Goofs *Hedi's had different cloths Gallery 467px-Heidiiiii.jpg|Heidi uses her flashlight to find her teammates. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes